Someone In Trouble
by SecretAgentPirate
Summary: House's niece comes one day, but she has a very good reason too: she has been abused by her family and can't live in her house anymore. And the only person she can go to is House. I might throw in some HouseCam later on. Please R&R! Rating just to be safe
1. The Victim

Disclaimer: I do not own House, or any of the other characters on the show. But Rachel and the other patients I made up myself.

Author's note: I hope everybody enjoys this story. This is my first House fanfic so I'm going to try to capture the characters as well as I possibly can. Please R&R!!! Enjoy!!

**Someone in trouble**

Chapter 1: The Victim

House had just entered the hospital, wobbling as always. He walked into the conference room where Cameron, Chase and Foreman were all sitting. This was going to be a long day.

"Good morning, my henchmen of evil. Mwahahaha," House said very enthusiastically.

"House, it's too early to be annoying. Please, just quiet down," said Cameron, pleadingly. House gave her a questionable look.

"Don't tell me you slept with Chase again. I told you that that is always a step backwards," said House.

"Very funny," said Chase. "Now can we just get on with the next patient, please."

"Fine, but I still get to make fun of you later," said House with an evil grin.

It was about 2:00 when a stranger asked for House at the main desk.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Dr. House is?" asked the stranger.

"Ummm…. I'm pretty sure that he is in his conference room. It's just down the hall," said the lady at the desk.

"Thank you," said the stranger, who was almost 15 years old with brown hair. She went down the hall until she came to the door which was labeled "Gregory House". She walked in to find House, on his chair, watching a monster truck rally on TV and playing with his game boy.

"Hey, Uncle Greg," said the stranger who went up to House. House, startled, jumped out of his seat, surprised to hear that voice again.

"Remember your dear old niece," she said.

"Rachel?" said House. "Wow, the last time I saw you was at your ninth birthday party, I think. What the hell brings you here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome. It's great to see you too," Rachel said sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all," said House.

"I think you can guess why I'm here," said Rachel.

"I have one guess but I'd rather hear the truth first then open my big mouth."

"Well," said Rachel who walked over to House rolling up her shirt sleeve. "Your guess might have been close to this." She finished rolling up her sleeve revealing a series of bruises all along her arm.

"And that's not the worst of it," she said as she lifted up the back of her shirt revealing more severe bruises and various scars and scratches.

"I think you know why I came here. I couldn't stay in that house anymore. I need your help.

"So Rachel is going to be staying at your place?" asked Wilson, still surprised in House's action. "I didn't know you liked helping other people."

"I'm willing to help relatives who are being abused by their parents. I'm just not willing to help you," said House, getting ready to head home and waiting for Rachel.

"Well, I think it's very nice of you, House. Being considerate of other people," said Wilson with a grin.

"Again, I'm considerate to relatives, just not you," said House again.

Rachel entered the room. "I didn't get to meet the rest of the people that you work with," she said, pouting.

"Relax, you'll see them all tomorrow," said House with a grumpy voice.

"What's wrong with you? Long day?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Ready to go?" asked House.

"Yep," said Rachel, excited to see where House lived.

House was glad he took in his 14 year old niece. He knew things must have been rough for her since Rachel's mom, who was House's sister, passed away, and Rachel's father was abusive even when her mom was alive. Her dad married someone else, and they both had something in common: they both hated Rachel and were alcoholics. So, Rachel was abused too much that she ran away from home, and she knew that the only person she could go to was her Uncle Greg.

They finally arrived at House's place, which was kind of small but it was nice. Rachel brought in her bags and set them down beside the couch. House went to his bedroom for a minute and came into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"You can sit where ever you like and watch whatever you want until I finish making dinner. Then we're watching my soaps," said House.

"Okay," said Rachel. "Thanks again, Uncle Greg. I really appreciate you letting me stay with you. I just couldn't live in that house anymore," she said, starting to remember all the things that her parents did to her.

"Hey, don't mention it. Anything for a family member," said House.

Rachel was flipping through channels and House was still making dinner. There was complete silence so House decided to start a conversation.

"So, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" asked House, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, actually it's next week on Tuesday. But I'm not really looking forward to anything. I haven't had a real birthday ever since mom died," said Rachel in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't worry. You're with me. You'll have a great birthday," he said with a smile. It was the first time he smiled in a while. I guess that happens when you try to cheer someone up.

The next day, Rachel went to work with House. She was excited to meet everyone and to see what her Uncle does. She was actually interested in medicine too, so she was looking forward to the day. House didn't really mind bringing his niece. It felt good to help her in her time of need.

House and Rachel walked into the conference room where Cameron and Chase were, but Foreman had not arrived yet.

"Well, since one of the three musketeers isn't here yet, meet Chase; the Australian, British speaking cute guy, and Cameron; the great haired, pretty, and annoying little school girl. This is my niece, Rachel. And Chase, you better keep your hands off her. I can't stop you with Cameron, but….. yeah," said House, ready to see the 2 lovebird's reactions.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," said Rachel, very kindly.

"And it's very nice to meet you too, Rachel," said Cameron, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Very nice too meet you, Rachel," said Chase, ignoring House's comment.

Well, since we haven't been assigned a patient yet, I'm gonna go hide from Cuddy, in case she wants to talk to me. Cuz, you know, she's obsessed with me," said House with a smile on his face as he left the room.

"Well Rachel, what brings you here with House?" asked Chase, who was curious about Rachel.

"It's a long story. I wouldn't want to bore you or anything," said Rachel, scared to bring up her past.

"It's okay, we didn't mean to make you nervous. We were just curious," said Cameron, who saw that Rachel didn't feel comfortable telling why she came here.

"Well, I have to go down to the clinic to see if they need any help. See you later, Rachel," said Cameron as she left.

"I have to go as well. You can stay here if you like or explore the hospital if you want. If you need help just ask one of us," said Chase.

"Thank you. I'll probably stick around here for a while and then I'll go look for House," she said.

"Alright then. See you later Rachel," said Chase as he walked out the door.

Rachel sat down on one of the chairs. She liked this place. Her Uncle's team seemed pretty nice, and she knew that she was going to enjoy it here. She didn't know how long House was going to let her stay with him. All she knew was that she was definitely not going back to her parents. She absolutely couldn't go back.


	2. No Where to be Found

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of the other characters. But I did make up Rachel and her family.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and the advice. I did try to add some more detail and slow it down a bit. I will try to add some HouseCam later on. So please R&R and I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

Chapter 2: No Where to be Found

Rachel was still sitting in the conference until she decided to go find House since it was near lunch time. She hadn't seen House, Cameron, Chase, or Foreman, who had arrived after everybody else went to their separate duties. So she got up out of her chair and walked out the door. She went down the hallway, where she saw numerous patients, but no sign of House. She went down to the cafeteria to see if House was there, but he wasn't. Luckily, she did see Wilson. She thought he must have some idea where House is.

"Hey, Wilson, I was just wondering if you have seen House anywhere?" she asked. "I was getting a little worried cuz I haven't seen him ever since he left this morning from the conference room."

"I did see him a bit earlier just walking around, but I haven't seen him since. He's probably running away from Cuddy. It's his daily routine," said Wilson, explaining this to Rachel.

"Oh yeah, he did mention Dr. Cuddy earlier. Is she his boss?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, and she has fun giving House a hard time and making him work extra clinic hours," said Wilson.

"So they don't get along?" asked Rachel, curious about House and Cuddy's relationship.

"Sometimes they get along, but that's pretty rare. That's why House avoids her all the time," Wilson said.

"I see. Thanks for the info, Wilson. It's nice to know what my crazy Uncle is up to," she said with a smile. She loved House. He had always been a great Uncle and was the only person who really cared about her, besides her real mother.

So Rachel kept running around the hospital looking for House, but no luck. _Where the hell could he be? You think I would at least catch a glimpse of him somewhere, _Rachel thought. She was getting really hungry and aggravated and was about to go down to the cafeteria by herself and grab something to eat when she walked past Cuddy's office. _It won't hurt to ask. She has to have some idea where House is. She's his boss for heaven's sake, _she said thinking to herself. So she decided to go into Cuddy's office.

"Um, excuse me, I was just wondering if you have seen Dr. House anywhere. I'm his niece," said Rachel.

"Well, actually I was wondering where he is my self. He needs to go down to the clinic," said Cuddy, surprised by Rachel's visit. "Sorry I couldn't be anymore help."

"It's okay. I'm just gonna go ask Cameron, Chase or Foreman if they have seen House. Do you know where they are?" asked Rachel.

"I think Cameron is down in the clinic and I'm pretty sure Chase and Foreman are in the lab. You can go check if you want," said Cuddy.

"Thank you very much," said Rachel. She was just about to walk out the door when Cuddy called after her.

"Oh, and when you find House, could you tell him that I want to see him in my office, please?" asked Cuddy.

"Yes, I will," said Rachel.

"Thank you very much…… umm, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, right. My name is Rachel," she said.

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day" said Cuddy, getting back to some paper work.

Rachel walked out of Cuddy's office. _Well, she doesn't seem that bad. She's pretty nice, _she thought to herself. _Now just to find House. _

Rachel went down to the clinic to find Cameron. Luckily, Cameron was easier to find then House, who was still no where to be found.

"Hey Cameron, I was wondering if you have seen House anywhere. I haven't seen him ever since he left the conference room," said Rachel, who was now very worried. Where could he be?

"I haven't seen him either. He usually doesn't disappear like this. Did you ask Dr. Cuddy?" asked Cameron, who was as equally as worried as Rachel.

"Yeah, I did but she hadn't seen him either. I'm really worried now. Do you think he's alright?" Rachel askedCameron, looking for some comfort.

"He's probably just fine. I bet he found a really good hiding place to hide from Cuddy and doesn't want to give it away. He'll be fine," Cameron said. A smile came to Rachel's face. She felt a little better.

"Thanks," said Rachel. "It's just that House is the only person I have now and I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to him." Cameron could see that Rachel was going through a rough time, and even though she liked House very much, she couldn't believe that he would disappear and leave Rachel in an environment that she isn't used too.

"Come on, let's go find him. I need to take a break anyway," said Cameron.

"Thanks. It's kinda awkward to be in the hospital by myself and not know my way around," said Rachel.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time," she said, glad to help Rachel and to get a break from the clinic.

Rachel and Cameron went down to the cafeteria to see if House had decided to get his lunch yet. He hadn't. Where could have he gone to? What could have he been doing all this time?

Cameron and Rachel went to the main hall for one last check. He wasn't there. They were both about to give up when someone entered the hospital who looked oddly like House. But there was only one difference to this person: this person's clothes were torn and he had cuts and scratches all over him. He was dripping blood and could barely walk. But the thing was that it was House, just all beat up. But who would do this to him? Rachel and Cameron ran up to him to try and help him up. They were both surprised to see him like this and felt sick to their stomachs at how badly he was bleeding.

"Oh my God, House! What the hell happened to you? Who would do this to you?" said Cameron, tears starting to come from her eyes. She had never seen House like this before. It was so hard to look at him all beat up. It felt like she could feel the pain he was going through.

"You want to know who did this to me?" he asked, looking at Rachel. She knew what he was going to say, and began to feel the tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. The tears were now pouring down her face and she was sobbing loudly even before he said who did this to him.

"Apparently your dad knows where I work and somehow knew you were here. This," he said pointing to himself, "is his odd way of saying that he wants you back home."


	3. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of the other characters on the show. But Rachel and her family I did make up.

Author's Note: I hope everybody has enjoyed the last 2 chapters and will enjoy this one. Thank you for all of the reviews and I'm glad you like my story. I did put in a little HouseCam tension in this chapter just to give you a heads up. I will update this as soon as I can. Please R&R!

Chapter 3: Hope

House was brought to one of the hospital rooms, getting his cuts fixed up and checking on his bad leg. Apparently, the pain in his bad leg had gotten a lot worse since it was the one that was hurt the most. The surgeons were considering amputation, but House absolutely refused. He would never give his leg. Ever.

Rachel was absolutely devastated. She knew that House getting beat up by her father was all her fault. She didn't know what to do. She knew her father was going to find her in the hospital and make her come back home. What was the point though? To bring her back home just to abuse her again? She almost felt sick to her stomach. Everything that was happening at first didn't feel real. But she knew it was. There was no way should could escape reality. She had to face her father.

Finally, after a couple of hours, House was able to have visitors. Rachel was the first one to come in. She was still crying, her eyes red and her face pale. She didn't know what House was going to say to her. She figured that he was pretty pissed off at her for everything that happened.

"Hey Rachel," he said as he started to sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who's all beat up now because of me. I know it's all my fault. I know I shouldn't have run away. I should have just stayed home and not be a big cry baby," she said, and she started to cry even harder.

"Rachel, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault that your father abused you. You had every right to run away. Please, don't cry," he said. He couldn't bare to see her upset. Her face was as pale as ever and tears were still streaming down her face.

"Of course it's my fault! Look what happened to you! That would never have happened if I didn't run away. I'm so sorry," she said, absolutely devastated.

"Rachel, it's ok. Your father is a lunatic. Any normal person would have run away if they were getting abused as much as you were. The next time your father comes to this hospital, we will call the cops and have him arrested and you can live with me. Okay?" he said, giving her a last chance of hope.

"Really? You're still gonna let me stay with you?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Of course I am. You can come to work with me at the hospital and you can study medicine if you want. Everything is going to work out just fine," he said with a smile.

Rachel was so happy. She gave her Uncle a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Greg! Thank you," she said as she hugged him. She was going to live with her Uncle and everything was going to be okay. She could feel it.

After Rachel left House's hospital room, Cameron came in.

"Hey, House. Feeling any better?" she asked.

"I could be a little better. Where did Rachel go?" he asked, curious to see where his niece had gone.

"She went to grab some food. She hasn't eaten all day," she said, looking around the hospital room. After a few minutes of complete silence, Cameron decided to speak.

"House, for the last hour, I have been worried sick about you. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, taking a seat at the end of his bed.

"Why are you worried about me?" he asked, trying to get the truth out of her.

"Well, because, you're my boss and I don't know what I would do if something absolutely horrible would happen to you. I just want to make sure that you are really ok," she said, but she knew she couldn't hide her real feelings for him much longer.

"If you say so," he said, giving her a look that almost made her tell how she felt She hated that look. It made it harder to look at him.

"Admit it," he said plainly.

"Admit what?" she asked, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't give me that bull shit. You know what I'm talking about," he said.

"No, actually, I don't know what you're talking about. How about you tell me," she said, seeing if he would say it.

"Alright. It's nothing to hide. You like me," he said with a slight grin.

"House, we've been through this. I don't have any intimate feelings for you," she said, dying to tell him the truth.

"You're just aching to tell me. Since I've been beat up you think you should tell me how you feel before I really hurt myself or die," he said, waiting for her to spill her guts.

"No, that's not true. I only like you as a friend and a boss. Nothing more," she said, lying.

"Cut the crap. You might as well just tell me before its too late," he said, waiting for a response.

"House, please, stop," she said, begging him. It was killing her not to tell him. She decided to leave before she gave any hint that she really did like him.

House was a little surprised. He figured that she would tell him that she loves him. He didn't know that she could hold it in. He didn't even know for certain that she liked him. Maybe he just wanted her to. He couldn't help to have some feelings for her. I mean, she was beautiful, smart and had a good personality. Maybe he was the one who was hiding his feelings. _No way, _he thought. _She's the one who asked me out on a date, she just can't wait to confess her feelings to me, _he thought. Anyway, he didn't have time for relationships. He had to take care of his niece now, and that was a big responsibility. He didn't even know if he could handle it. All he knew was that he had too, or an innocent 14 would be abused and perhaps killed by her parents. He couldn't let that happen to Rachel.


End file.
